1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inductively coupled plasma processing apparatus that performs substrate processing, such as substrate etching or deposition.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to perform predetermined processing on a substrate in the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), various plasma processing apparatuses such as a plasma etching apparatus or plasma CVD deposition apparatus are used. A capacitively coupled plasma processing apparatus has been typically used as such a plasma processing apparatus, but in recent, an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) processing apparatus that has a big advantage of being capable of obtaining high-density plasma at high degree of vacuum is receiving attention.
The ICP processing apparatus disposes an RF antenna outside the dielectric window of a main container that houses a substrate to be processed, and applies RF power to the RF antenna simultaneously with supplying a processing gas into the main container to generate ICP in the main container and perform predetermined plasma processing on the substrate to be processed by the ICP. As the RF antenna of the ICP processing apparatus, a planar antenna that has a vortex pattern is being mostly used.
However, with a recent increase in the size of a substrate, there is a need for an increase in the size of a plasma processing apparatus in order to process larger substrate that excesses 1 m in the length of one side thereof.
Thus, as the ICP processing apparatus for processing the large substrate also increases in size, the variation of plasma density on the plane of the substrate to be processed increases and thus there is limitation that it is difficult to perform uniform substrate processing.
In particular, as the ICP processing apparatus also increases in size, the dielectric window is divided into in plural and the divided plurality of dielectric windows are generally supported by the lattice type supporting structure of metallic material.
However, the conventional lattice type supporting structure has a problem in that since the power induced by the antenna is transferred to the metallic supporting structure, Eddy current may occur